Realizing
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang harus di sardari di Dunia ini seperti Cinta Kasih orangtua,dan Cinta dari orang yang kita sayangngi/Gruvia/Nalu/AU/Broken-home Lucy/ Lonley Natsu/Bad-Boy Gray/Poor-Juvia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 (NALU)**_

_**Summary : aku tertarik padamu Luce—namaku,Natsu Dragneel,senang berkenalan dengan mu dan aku ingin menjadi Teman mu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Realizing**_

_**Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**_

_**Warning : typo,alur kecepatan**_

_**Gruvia,Nalu (AU)**_

_**Gray and Natsu P.O.V**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu berdiri menunggu sahabatnya,sudah hampir setengah Jam dia menunggu Gray sahabatnya itu untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

'**kemana sih dia?'** Tanya Natsu yang mulai tidak sabaran, **'yang benar saja sekolah mulai tidak lama lagi'** umpat Natsu dalam hati.

'_**tiin!tiin'**_

Terdengar klakson mobil Gray dari luar, dan kemudian Natsu berlari keluar lalu masuk dalam mobil Gray,

"kau lama sekali **Ice-Bastard**!" kata Natsu yang langsung mengeluarkan **I-phone 6 **yang langsung saja bermain **Clash of Clan.**

"hei Flame-head!aku lama karna harus membuat PR dulu,aku tidak igin dihukum oleh **Macao-sensei**" kata Gray yang kemeduan mulai menancap Gas menuju sekolah mereka.

"PR Sejarah itu belum ada di kelas **B**, **Ice-Bastard**" kata Natsu yang masih sibuk dengan Game **COC** nya itu.

"lalu Natsu kenapa mobil mu rusak hah?" Tanya Gray pada Natsu, "kemarin aku pergi keluar rumah tanpa ijin jadi aku dihukum" kata Natsu, "kau bikin apa lagi?"

"seperti biasa pergi makan" kata Natsu santai.

"oh"

"Gray apa kau sudah dengar katanya ada dua anak baru di sekolah" kata Natsu, Gray mengganguk "tentu saja aku sudah tahu yang satu pindahan **Oak Town** namanya **Juvia Lockser**,yang satunya lagi dari **Haregeon **namanya **Lucy Heartfilia**" kata Gray, Natsu mengganguk tapi ia tetap fokus pada permainan nya.

"yang kudengar Juvia itu lulus **beasiswa **,sedang kan Lucy Hearfillia,dia putri Tunggal dari **Jude Heartfillia**" kata Gray , "pegusaha kaya itu?!" Tanya Natsu lalu meletakan HP, mulai tertarik dengan apa yang Gray bicarakan, "tentu tapi masih lebih sukses ayahmu daripada dia Natsu" kata Gray.

"lalu Juvia Lockser itu bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu, "dia itu anak kedua dari **Jhonatan Lockser **_wakil ketua_ **DPR**,katanya sih dia sangat pintar,makanya itu untuk membuktikan bahwa ia berjuang sendiri dia mengambil jalur beasiswa,dia Juga akan masuk di kelas ku , Kelas **A**" kata Gray, Natsu hanya menggaguk Kagum.

"berarti anak yang bernama Juvia Lockser ini sangat hebat" kata Natsu,Gray mengganguk setuju "pastinya".

'**Ckitt!'**

"Hei Natsu ayo cepat turun,kita sudah sampai" kata Gray memaksa Natsu keluar dari mobil nya, Natsu pun mengakat Almamater **Fiore International School** nya lalu berjalan keluar memakai nya,tidak lama Gray pun keluar berjalan bersama Natsu dan para Fans mereka pun datang menggeromboli mereka di jalan.

'**Kyaa!Natsu-**sama**!'**

'**kyaa!Gray-**kun** hari ini sangat Tampan!'**

Dan teriakan lainya,sedangkan Gray dan Natsu berjalan melewati mereka menuju kekelas masing-masing karna mereka hampir terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu masuk dalam kelasnya dan menemukan bahwa teman-teman nya yang lain telah duduk pada tempatnya masing-masing,guru memang belum datang tapi **FIS** adalah sekolah dimana semua anak-anak harus disiplin dan pintar.

Kelas Natsu adalah kelas** X-B**,dimana murid-murid yang ada di dalamnya memiliki nilai 80—90 , sedangkan kelas Gray yaitu** X-A **,adalah tempat dimana,anak-anak Genius berkumpul,murid-murid yang ada di dalamnya memiliki Nilai 90—100 ,KKM masing-masing kelas pun berbeda, pada kelas **B **nilai **KKM** mereka adalah 80, pada kelas **C KKM** nya adalah 75, sedangkan pada kelas **A KKM** mereka adalah 95,di bawah Sembilan puluh Lima berarti mereka harus remedial,makanya tak Jarang anak-anak dari kelas** A **yang selalu menjadi Juara umum.

Natsu pun duduk dan memulai membaca buku Biologi nya, ia igin berusaha untuk masuk dalam kelas **A** pada kenaikan kelas,ia igin ayahnya Igneel Dragneel pengusaha terkaya seluruh** Fiore** ini melihat nya dengan Nilai pelajaran yang bagus-bagus.

Makanya itu dia harus berusaha untuk mendapat Nilai bagus.

'**sreek!'**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seorang guru berambut warna Pink, diikuti dengan seorang pemudi,berambut kuning.

"Anak-anak,Tolong perhatian nya!" kata Porlyusica-sensei,sedangkan anak yang berambut Kuning di samping nya,berpenampilan berantakan,Almamaternya di ikat di pinggang nya lalu kaos lengan panjangannya di lipat sampai di lengan,nya lalu banyak anting-anting di telinga nya.

'**cewek ini gayanya kayak berandalan'** pikir Natsu tersenyum.

"perkenalkan ini teman baru kalian namanya Lucy Heartfillia—Lucy bisahkah kau ceritakan tentang dirimu?" tawar Porlyusica-sensei.

"aku Igin keluar dari sekolah ini" kata Lucy , membuat Guru dan murid-murid kaget.

"aku suka merokok,di sekolah terakhirku aku membuat guruku bajunya terbakar,gara-gara rokok ku" katanya dengan wajah datar ,lalu Porlyusica-**sensei** hanya menyuruh nya duduk di meja paling ujung di depan dekat Laki ollieta,dan cewek baru itu di tatap dengan tatapan horror oleh penduduk kelas Kecuali Natsu.

'**Menarik'** pikir Natsu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu mengikuti anak yang benama Lucy itu pergi kearah atap sekolah kalau dugaan Natsu pasti cewek itu ingin merokok,masih terus berjalan,Tiba-tiba cewek itu berbalik,dan melihat Natsu dengan sinis.

"Kau mau apa?!" Tanyanya dengan nada yang ketus,Natsu hanya tersenyum, "menigikuti mu kenapa?" tanya Natsu balik,membuat perempuan itu melihat nya dengan sinis. "itu bukan Jawaban nya!rambut Pink!ku Tanya padamu kau mau apa?!", Natsu kaget dia baru pertama kali di marah seperti itu.

"aku igin menjadi teman mu,Luce" kata Natsu,sedangkan cewek di depan nya,kali ini melihat Natsu dengan tatapan benci.

"Namaku Lucy,dan aku tidak igin menjadi teman mu" kata Lucy lalu berjalan menaiki tangan menuju atap.

Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kelakuan Lucy,lalu Natsu masih saja mengikuti nya.

"sebenarnya kau mau apa sih rambut Pink?" Tanya Lucy yang masih terus berjalan tanpa melihat Natsu.

"kau tahu sopan kan?kalau bicara dengan seseorang kau harus melihat matanya" kata Natsu sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah di katakana orangtua nya sewaktu ia kecil.

"Tidak" kata Lucy masih terus berjalan.

"hei jawab pertanyaan ku Rambut Pink! Kau mau apa?!" Tanya Lucy yang kali ini berbalik mencengkram kerah baju Natsu,Natsu hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan Lucy.

Ia pun melepaskan tangan Lucy dari kerah bajunya dengan gampang lalu berkata, "aku tertarik padamu Luce—Namaku Natsu Dragneel senang berkenalan dengan mu dan aku Ingin menjadi teman mu", kata Natsu yang membuat perempuan blonde itu akhirnya membelakkan mata.

Dalam pikiran Natsu sekarang pasti perempuan ini berpikir bahwa Ia adalah Natsu Dragneel putra dari pewaris tunggal perusahaan Dragneel,yang sangat sukses itu.

Perempuan itu pun menatap Natsu dengan benci,lalu berjalan lagi meninggalkan Natsu dan berteriak "Maaf tapi kau tidak akan menjadi teman ku" kata Lucy lalu berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang masih terus mengikuti nya.

Natsu hanya tersenyum dengan perempuan ini,ia pun masih saja mengikuti Lucy dan sampailah mereka di atap.

'**Kau sangat menarik perhatian Luce,aku sangat ingin menjadi teman mu' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Haloha readers **

**Ini adalah cerita yang semuanya Full dengan Natsu and Gray P.O.V,dan dalam cerita ini masing-masing pair mempunyai kasus yang berbeda.**

**Lalu saya ingin memberitahu awalannya agak mirip kan dengan 3600 detik karya Charon kan? Lucy aku buat kayak Sandra tapi Natsu berbeda dengan Leon,nggak akan mati kok.**

**Lalu untuk masalahnya Gray dan Juvia itu seperti apa?**

**Lihat saja Chapther depan nya.**

**Dan para readers Fokus pada Gruvia akan ada pada Chapter-Chapter Genap,sedangkan Nalu pada chapter-chapter pada chapter nomor 5,10,15 pokoknya yang ada Lima nya itu adalah bonus P.O.V dari Juvia dan Lucy.**

"**tolong Hargai Jasa Author dengan Review"—Celine-nee-sama.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Gruvia

_**Chapter 2 (GRUVIA)**_

_**Summary : kau imut yah kalau bebicara seperti itu Juvia—ahh iya namaku Gray, Gray Fullbuster ,selamat berjuang.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Realizing**_

_**Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**_

_**Warning : typo,alur kecepatan**_

_**Gruvia,Nalu (AU)**_

_**Gray and Natsu P.O.V**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray berjalan ke kelasnya,tersenyum karna PR sejarah yang di berikan Macao-sensei telah ia selesaikan,sekarang tinggal masuk kelas dan duduk dengan santai.

"yo Gray apa kau sudah buat PR sejarahnya?" Tanya Loke salah satu teman dekat Gray di kelasnya.

"tentu saja sudah,kau mau apa Loke nyontek?" Tanya Gray menaikkan Alisnya , "tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bertanya" kata Loke santai.

Gray pun duduk dan ia pun mulai mengeluarkan Laptop nya untuk mencari data untuk pembahasaan hari ini,minggu lalu pembahasaan nya adalah,**Revolusi Peracis **, berarti sekarang pembahasaan nya adalah **'Perang Dunia I' **pikir Gray , lalu mengetik data tersebut.

"oke jadi penyebab nya…." Kata Gray pelan lalu mulai membaca.

'_Archduke Franz____Ferdinand_ **adalah pewaris thata kerajaan **_Austria-Hongaria_**.Bersama isterinya, ia di tembak **_oleh Gavrilo Princip_**,seorang anggtoa kelompok **_teroris Serbia_**.peristiwa ini terjadi pada tanggal **_28 Juni 1914 _**itu menjadi alasan bagi **_Austria-Hongaria_** untuk menghancurkaan **_Serbia_**.sebulan setelah **_Franz Ferdinand _**terbunuh,**_Austria-Hongaria_** menyatakan perang kepada Serbia.**_Perang Dunia pertama_** pun dimulai'**

"oh jadi ini yah penyebabnya..lalu…" Gray pun membaca Kronologi dan Dampak dari **Perang Dunia I**.

"oke sekarang aku mengerti" kata Gray pelan lalu menaruh Laptop nya pada Laci mejanya.

'**Sreek!'**

"selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap Macao-**sensei** yang sekarang telah berada pada Meja guru.

"Tolong perhatian nya semua—Kita kedatagan murid baru,namanya Juvia—ayo Juvia silahkan masuk" kata Macao-**sensei **lalu berjalaan seorang perempuan yang anggun dan lemah lembut,yang menarik perhatian Gray.

Rambut nya bergelombang,panjang dan berwarna biru,badan nya sexy dan,perempuan ini berpakaian Rapi,sangat enak untuk menawan,membuat para lelaki di kelas tidak dapat berhenti untuk memandangan nya.

"Tolong Juvia kau bisa menceritakaan tentang dirimu sekarang" kata Macao-**sensei** tersenyum.

Juvia pun membungkuk lalu menegakan kepalanya "perkenalkaan nama saya Juvia Lockser,saya pindahan dari **Hanna International Girls School**,Mohon bantuan nya" ucapnya sopan,**HIGS** adalah sekolah putri ter-elit seluruh **Fiore.**

'**Hebat!,pantas saja ia sangat anggun dan sopan'** pikir Gray tersenyum melihat perempuan yang bediri di depan kelas ini.

"nah sekarang,Juvia kau boleh di samping Gray" kata Macao-sensei menujukan tempat duduk nya,Juvia berbalik dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Macao-sensei.

Juvia pun berjalan kearah Gray,baru saja ia duduk dan ingin memperkenalkaan dirinya padacGray,Macao-sensei sudah mulai memulai pelajaraan nya.

"penyebab Perang Dunia pertama adalah?" terdengar pertanyaan dari Macao-sensei, Gray tersenyum baru saja ia ingin mengakat tangan nya ,sudah terdengar suara Macao- sensei, "Iya silahkan Juvia" kata Macao-sensei menyebut nama Juvia membuat Gray kaget **'apa!' **kata Gray dalam hatinya.

"terbunuhnya **Franz Ferdinand** pewaris tahta kerajaan **Austria-Hongaria **bersama isterinya dalam kunjugan pelatihan Milliter Austria-Hongaria,oleh seorang **teroris** asal **Serbia** bernama **Gavrilo Princip**" kata Juvia mengatakan nya tanpa Ragu-Ragu dan, yang membuat Gray heran adalah dari mana cewek ini Tahu bahwa mereka terbunuh dalam kunjungan pelatihan Milliter,di buku cetak mereka tidak ada , di **Web **yang tadi ia kunjungi juga tidak ada,dimana dia tahu itu?.

"yak!tepat sekali Juvia silahkan duduk,jadi apa yang Juvia katakan adalah betul,**Franz Ferdinand** dan isterinya terbunuh pada Kunjungan Milliter dan terbunuh oleh** Gavrilo princip** **teroris** asal **Serbia**" kata Macao-sensei lalu menjelaskan yang lain.

'**dia memang hebat'** pikir Gray lalu fokus pada pelajaraan yang di berikan Macao-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ah..sial dimana kau Natsu?" kata Gray pelan sekarang ia berdiri sendrian di depan Kantin membuat,Fans-Fans ceweknya itu mengerubuti dia.

Gray sedang jengkel saat ini,kali ini dia memiliki saigan baru selain Levy , yaitu Juvia. Pelajaraan tadi semua pertanyaan di rebut oleh Levy dan Juvia,dan Gray tidak mendapat satupun pertanyaan. **'yang benar saja?!'**.

"Juvia-chan cara makannya sangat anggun" terdengar teriakan Levy dari Ujung kantin menarik perhatian Gray,Gray pun berjalan untuk melihat Levy dan Juvia.

"hei kalian bikin apa?" Tanya Gray yang duduk di samping Juvia,lalu Juvia Tersenyum kea rah Gray,lalu Levy berucap "Gray hallo,kami sedang makan" lalu Juvia masih makan dan itu menarik perhatian Gray,cara makanya sangat Anggun,pelan lalu satu tangan nya ia taruh di paha, lalu badan nya tegak,dan makan dengan satu tangan,terlihat sangat cantik.

Bagaimana Gray bisa membenci perempuan ini?

"ah..Levy-san nanti tolong bantu Juvia dalam pelajaran Biologi,yah..maaf Juvia lemah dalam IPA dan Matematika" kata Juvia , yang suara nya terdengar sangat Halus,dan pelan,membuat Gray yang mendengarnya pun terpana.

"ah!Ju-chan!Gray itu sangat pintar dalam Matematika kalau soal itu kau bisa belajar bersamnya iya kan Gray?" kata Levy tersenyum Lebar,Juvia pun berbalik kearah Gray.

"ahh perkenalkaan nama Juvia—ah maaf namaku Juvia Lockser,Mohon bantuan nya Gray-san" kata Juvia menyodorkan tangan nya, "kau imut yah kalau berbicara seperti itu,Juvia—ahh iya,namaku Gray,Gray Fullbuster,selamat berjuang" kata Gray mengambil tangan Juvia yang kecil dan Halus.

Juvia tersenyum,membuat Gray yang di depannya tiba-tiba Nervous, "Ju-chan,Gray ini sangat pintar pada matematika Nilai nya tidak pernah dampat remedial" kata Levy,yang membuat mata Juvia terbelak "wah..Berarti Gray-san hebat sekali" kata Juvia,membuat Gray merona , "aah itu biasa saja.." kata Gray ncoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipnya.

"Hei Juvia,kenapa kau pindah dari **HIGS**?" Tanya Gray , "ohh itu?Juvia di minta sama ibu untuk pindah kesini" kata Juvia pelan.

"oleh ibu?kenapa kau mau Juvia?" Tanya Gray,Juvia hanya tersenyum lalu ia menjawab "Juvia mau saja soalnya kalau itu buat ibu bahagia .aku mau saja" kata Juvia,Gray terdiam.

Menurut Gray orangtua itu terlalu banyak menuntut ini dan itu padahal mereka ,hanya berkerja-berkerja,tanpa peduli pada Gray,tahunya menuntut tapi tidak peduli pada anak.

"Gray mana Natsu ?tidak biasanya kau sendiri" kata Levy,Gray hanya menggaruk kepalanya "ah aku tidak tahu dimana si bodoh itu berada,aku tidak tahu dimana sekarang di berada" kata Gray lalu memangku tangan nya.

"ah maaf Gray –san ,tapi kau tidak boleh memangku tangan,di meja makan" kata Juvia menepuk pelan pundak Gray,Gray pun mengakat satu alisnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud Juvia. "ahh maksud Juvia ,saat memangku tangan di meja makaan itu tidak sopan Gray-san,itu seperti kau tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang kau makan" kata Juvia tersenyum ,membuat Gray pun tanpa sadar pun melepaskan tanga nya dari dagunya,Juvia pun tersenyum "terima kasih Gray-san" kata Juvia pun melanjutkan makan sup nya.

Tak lama pun Gray tersadar **'Hei! Aku tidak makan apa pun!'** pikir Gray , tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah termakan senyum nya yang indah** 'ah..sudahlah toh aku bisa cuci mata' **kata Gray dalam hatinya tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi apa kalian sudah dapat masalah dari pangasan Gruvia ini?**

**Masalah nya Gray mungkin udah ada yang tahu tapi untuk masalahnya Juvia kita akna tahu beberapa Chapter kedepan atau mungkin keluarnya di Chapther 5 bonus Juvia dan Lucy P.O.V.**

**Yak dan terimakasih untuk para Reviewer yang udah mau me Review cerita saya**

**Annatalie : ahh Minta maaf yah,Tolong kali ini di Chapter juga peeriksa Typo nya, Makasih**

**Guest : Ah terimakasih :D**

**Stokelanbo : Terimakasih!**

**Celestyaregalyana : hahaha memang XD**

**Ahhh,dan untuk para Silent Readers terimakasih.**

"**Tolong hargai Jasa Author dengan Me-Review cerita saya"**


End file.
